fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. DS
Fantendo Smash Bros. DS is a game by Bomb Productions Games. Since it is a Bomb Production, please don't edit except for spelling errors. It could be considered the direct sequel to Fantendo Smash Bros.. A dojo can be found here. Story: For full story see Fantendo Smash Bros. DS/story Okay. In Iliana, 20 years have passed since Nelson saved the world from Arlen. A time of peace has come over the land, but soon a clan called the Black Magus Clan arises. They preform a ritual that brings Arlen back, and he sets a plan in action independent from other villains. He uses his magic to summon Nelson to Final Destination, where he confronts him, defeating him. He leaves Nelson for dead, kicking his unconscious body into the swirling void. Meanwhile, Hades is in his luxury penthouse high above New York when he recieves a cell phone call. The call says that he knows how Hades can revive Gagmier, but Hades is skeptical. He drives to the address anyway, which turns out to be a junkyard, and is ambushed by masked men in purple. You take control of Hades at this point, and you fight to the interior of a junk fortress. Once he reaches the interior, he comes across a door. He enters the room to see a high backed chair facing away from him and at a large screen. The chair turns, and Hades is faced with an old friend... Nelson wakes up in another world where he is faced with a certain green Tanooki... Characters: Default Characters: More to come... Unlockable Characters: Movesets Stages: Default McBoo's Mansion *Series: McBoo's Mansion *Hazards: ? DNAirship *Series: ? *Hazards: ? Night Villa *Series: Nightwolf (series) *Hazards: ? Timid *Series: ? *Hazards: ? Wasresh City *Series: ? *Hazards: ? RedYoshi's Island *Series: RedYoshi (series) *Hazards: ? Laser Tagged *Series: ? *Hazards: ? Newcunner Castle Foyer *Series: Purple Koopa Bro. (series) *Hazards: ? Newcunner Capital *Series: Purple Koopa Bro. (series) *Hazards: ? Micool's Castle Town *Series: Micool Series *Hazards: Micool Guys *Description: It has shops, buildings and it even show's Micool's Castle. Wath out for the Micool guys that are seen running around bumping into them can cause damage. The Control Room *Series: Oxus *Hazards: The Datalands *Series: Shroomy (series) *Hazards: Goombas *Description: The first area of the CATEGORIES is a relativly simple stage. It simply consists of a flat green grassland with ? Blocks and Goombas. Carina More to come. Hidden RedYoshi's Story *How to unlock: Play as RedYoshi in 5 matches *Series: RedYoshi (series) *Hazards: ? ? Casino *How to unlock: Unlock the Mysterious Mr. ? *Series: N/A *Hazards: Roullete Wheel, Slot Machine, Lasers, Quoombas *Description: Quite possibly the craziest stage in the entire game, it consists of a series of platforms suspended over a giant roullete wheel with a giant slot machine with ?'s face in the background. You can set off the machine and it will either dispense items, shoot lasers at opponants, or kill you sepending on how the wheels match up. Quoombas will also walk around and lasers will fire randomly. New York City More to come. Items *Smash Ball *Chaos Emerald *Crimson Wings *Punching Gloves *RedYoshi Egg *Assist Trophy *Time Hole Bomb *(more to come) Assist Trophies: *'Mack - '''The foul-mouthed Moogle mechanic may not be much of a fighter, but he will give a good whack with his wrench, not to mention let off a few healthy curses while he's at it. *'Karma's Sisters''' - Karma's large family amount appear as an Assist Trophy, minus Wart, Susan and Karwig. When used, they cause a huge stampede, which even hurts the user of the trophy! *'Bloop' - YoshiEgg Nook's best friend appears as an Assist Trophy. He squirts ink on the screen so that no one else can see but the user for a short amount of time. *'Jiggy P '- Litle P & Sandslash's brainy sister helps the user of an Assist Trophy by getting in a giant, robotic mecha resembling herself and blasts the competition. (She made it herself!) *'Fire Master' - Fire Master unleashes a blazing inferno onto the stage, giving serious damage to everybody but the user. *'Kolorado' - Kolorado, a real character from the Paper Partners Series, helps out by throwing pick-axes at opponents. *'Xero' - The mysterious being possessed by Dark Matter appears as an Assist Trophy! Xero, much like Meta Knight's final smash in SSBB, turns the stage dark, then slashes his sword on a random smasher. But, be careful, he can slash the user, too! *'Scribble '- The brave Drawling warrior will draw a random item with his stylus, then use it to attack! (Items are bazooka, tank, missile, or bomb) *'Code '- Shroomy's computerized arch-nemesis copies the data of a random opponent, transforming into a clone of them and using their own attacks against them. *'Orly '-Orly, Nightwolf's computer-code-talking friend, may be one of the strangest Assist Trophies in the game. Orly spins around once and causes one status ailment to a random smasher according to what he says. *'Justin Time' - Pesh's long-time friend and time keeper of Pushopolis helps out by putting all smashers except the user of the Assist Trophy in slow motion. *'Cosmic' - Lemmykoopa24's sidekick assists the user by teleporting around the stage and attacking with his powerful tanooki tail! *'Beary' - Beary appears here in the game as an assist trophy! He brings a bunch of items out of his non-existent pocket and throws them to the user! *'Cyan' - Cyan, the longtime friend of PKB, is making his debut in FSB! He uses his signature Shell Lock move in which he chooses a target, locks on them, and blasts his shell into them. He is an unlockable and to unlock him, you must beat All-star mode with PKB and Dashed Koopa on normal difficulty. *'Zen Guy '-Dashed Koopa's super intelligent friend appears as an assist trophy! To attack, he uses his splingshot, and effect vary from your character's type. He is unlockable and to unlock him, use every characters' Final Smash. *'Gonard '-One of Groudous Maximus' most strongest minions. He can do mostly anything Ridley can do but only is there for 64 seconds. You unlock him by being Micool the Master and Mick Cool 20 times. *'Charmer '-Charmer may appear in either Charmander Form or Human Form. In Charmander Form, he blows fire left and right. But in Human Form, he uses fire blasts from his hands. *'Toadtool - '''Dashed Koopa's intellegent friend helps out by planting Toad Bombs in random places in the ground so that opponents step on them. *'Banana Jr.' - One of Clyde's Friends is a assist trophy! He'll be slippery! *'Daphne' - Daphne is in this too! She flies in and drops bombs on the other players! *'Luigi' - Along with his animal friends, Luigi appears! He runs in and throws footballs! *'Ludwig' - Ludwig is real, but is major in the Karma series. He makes the ground split into 3 platforms and sends fireballs after the opponents. *'Bowser' - Bowser is also real, yet the main villian in the Karma series. He either shell slides across the field until taking damage or falling off the field or he spits fireballs at a random character. *'RedBirdo' - If RedYoshi is having trouble in a match, call on RedBirdo, RY's girlfriend! Using her huge blowmouth, she blows up a killer swirling tornado that engulfs almost one-fourth of the stage! The twister inflics a moderate amount of damage, though. ''More to come... Gallery: File:Dashedsprites.png|Dashed Koopa sprites. (Made by Uil Team.) File:Chrome_ML_copy.png|Chrome sprites. (Made by ML.) File:Fightshroobster_sprites.png|Shroobster sprites. (Made by Uil Team.) File:PKB_FSB_Sprites.png|Purple Koopa Bro. sprites. (Made by YoshiEgg & Uil Team.) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Crossovers Category:Fantendo games Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series)